Surprises
by Spinnet
Summary: Harry takes Ginny out on a date, and she gets more than a nice brunch...


Ginny was walking towards him…she was so beautiful. Like an angel almost. The sun reflected on her red hair, making her face seem to glow. She reached her hand out toward him. She opened her mouth to speak and…

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP! BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!

"ARGH!"

Harry Potter, now 19, rolled off the bed in shock and landed on his face. He jumped up groaning, grabbed his pillow and slammed it on the alarm until it turned off. Rubbing his eyes he walked into the kitchen. He turned on the coffeepot and looked out the window. The sun was shining, birds were singing…It was a beautiful day. He poured himself a big cup of coffee and sat down to read the Daily Prophet.

"Nothing new…." he mumbled as he scanned the pages and tossed it aside. "God, I feel like I'm forgetting something but….what?"

Hedwig hooted and flew to a picture of Ginny on the counter. Harry turned around and looked at Hedwig.

"Are you—" Harry looked at the picture and blanched. "Oh no! I'm supposed to meet Ginny for brunch…." He glanced at the clock and jumped out of his chair nearly knocking over his coffee.

"9:45…I've got to meet her at 10:00!"

Harry ran upstairs and threw some clothes on. He went back downstairs and looked at the clock.

"Only ten minutes…"

He grabbed a rose off the bookshelf and ran out the door, furiously trying to straighten his hair as he jogged down the street.

Ginny walked into the small tea shop on a corner, and took a seat by the window. A small waitress came over and placed a cup in front of her. "Would you like some coffee, miss?"

Ginny looked up and smiled. "Um, not right now thanks."

The waitress nodded and left. Ginny looked out the window at the busy street. She looked at her watch. 10:09. She frowned and continued to watch the people walk by. Suddenly a bell rang as the door to the shop opened. Ginny looked to see who came in and was pleased to see that it was Harry. She motioned over to him and he quickly came and sat down in front of Ginny.

"There you are…" Ginny told him when he took his seat.

Harry shrugged. "Yep, here I am." Ginny folded her arms, looked at him and raised her eyebrows. "Late as usual."

"Well, you know me…" He smiled as he reached behind his back. "Will this make up for it at all?" He handed her the rose. Ginny's eyes grinned as she took it.

"Harry, it's beautiful!" She smelled it and placed it carefully behind her ear. "How do I look?" She asked Harry as she posed for him. Harry rubbed his chin and squinted at her. "Positively amazing. Worthy of a kiss." Ginny gave a little squeal when Harry leaned over and kissed her.

"Ok…I forgive you for being late!" Ginny giggled. Harry motioned to the waitress and she came back over.

"Are you two ready?" Harry looked at Ginny, who nodded, then back at the waitress. "Yes, I think we are. We'll have some scones and tea, I guess."

"May I?" Harry asked the waitress when she came back with the tea and scones. He grabbed the tea-pot and took a sip. "Hmmm…She'll love it." He looked at Ginny, who was laughing, and smiled. The waitress took the tea-pot back, poured some into their cups and set down the scones. "Anything else?"

"No, we're fine, thanks." Ginny told her. She looked back at Harry. "Thank you for inviting me, Harry. This is wonderful." "Your welcome. I have another surprise for you when we're finished…"

Ginny looked at him, grinning broadly. "Oh?"

Harry just looked at her and smiled, then started eating a scone.

Harry and Ginny walked down the street, hand in hand. Ginny leaned against Harry's shoulder and sighed. Harry glanced down at her and squeezed her hand. He led her to a park right by the Thames River and sat down with her by the water's edge. The sun began to set, and the sky turned a deep red-orange color.

"Wow, Harry this is beautiful!" She turned to look at him. Harry looked down at her. Her eyes…they were amazing. He gave her a small smile.

"Yeah, it is, Ginny." For what seemed like forever, they sat there watching the boats on the river. The sun sank even lower below the hills and cast long shadows on the grass. Suddenly, Harry looked down at Ginny, and turned pink. With one hand he took Ginny's hand, and with the other, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box.

Ginny gasped, her eyes wide. "Ginny…I…I love you so much. More than the anyone else, more than the world. I would do anything for you, Gin, I want you to be happy. I also want to be there to see you happy. To make you happy. So…Ginevra Molly Weasley, will you…marry me?"

Ginny stared into his eyes, speechless. Harry opened the box to reveal a gold ring with a large, sparkling diamond in the middle of it. He took out the ring and held it at eye level with both of them. Ginny looked from Harry, to the ring, and back. Finally she said:

"Yes, Harry! I will!"

Harry gently slid the ring onto her finger, and hugged her tightly as the suns final rays disappeared behind the hills, and left Harry and Ginny in darkness.


End file.
